


Paradise

by captainhurricane



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva was on a mission but was her heart stolen- or his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> the sex scene that should have been at the end of mgs3. Or as I say- the rare case of me writing straight porn.

The fire throws their shadows over the walls and on the wall. The cabin is too hot, too lonely. Snake’s hands shake but neither comments on it. Eva smiles down at him, her long hair tickling his face.

”It’s okay,” she says, keeping her voice low and kind. Her fingers slide down his arms, move to his face.

”It’s okay.” Snake stays silent, his mouth tense. What is in his head- just few moments ago he pulled the trigger, just few moments ago he came face to face with that cocky young Major with the promise of meeting again. Eva can’t tell. And she is usually extremely well-versed in reading people but Snake, this one is a mystery.

 

”Eva,” Snake starts then, voice rough. Maybe it’s her weight on him or the mission completion bringing a sour taste to his mouth. Eva smiles again.

”You’ve never laid with a woman before, haven’t you?” Despite what she has in her mind for later, she wants to be the only one Snake thinks of right now. So it’s amusing when he grunts, grumbles, looks away.

”Well,” he starts, his hands finding themselves on her legs.

”I like it,” Eva murmurs and straightens. Snake blinks, confused. Eva laughs and unzips her jumpsuit all the way.

”Why?” he grunts, his hands remaining where they are even as his gaze slips down her body, rests on her breasts.

 

Her smile is devious.

”Don’t ask. Let’s make this good for both of us, yes?” Snake huffs but accepts her as she leans lower to kiss him. It’s clear he hasn’t done much of it before as he doesn’t quite know where and how to tilt his head or where to put his hands but he’s a fast learner. Eva’s lips remain curled up, her heart warm and thumping for him. If only he wasn’t going to wake up the next morning with nothing but her message. If only. If only.

 

They kiss long enough for their lips to start aching, until Eva shrugs off the jumpsuit from her shoulders and gets her hands on the many many buttons and zippers of Snake’s uniform.

”Dammit,” she huffs as it takes so long. This time it’s Snake’s turn to look amused. Together they manage to strip him down to his waist, to go back to embracing and sharing kisses that grow bolder and hotter. The fire crackles behind their backs.

 

Snake’s fingers are surprisingly nimble when they open the knot of Eva’s bikini. It’s her on her back then on the rug, his trousers half-open, his hands on her bare breasts.

”Good,” she murmurs, licking her lips.

”I don’t have anything,” Snake says, his voice rough against her neck as his fingers keep up the massaging movement, the tips pinching a nipple. Eva bites harder on her lip at that, her toes curling.

”Don’t worry, I do.” Snake raises his head to gaze at her. She kisses him.

 

”My left pocket. What? A girl always has to be prepared for anything,” she says, keeps her hand on top of his. Liking how his rough hand feels on her breast. Snake reaches for her pocket and digs for a few seconds before finding a packet of condoms. He starts tearing open one, grunting when Eva sits up and reaches for his trousers to reveal his dick.

”Oh my,” she says. Snake raises an eyebrow and then tosses the packet over his shoulder.

”It’s hard,” Snake murmurs as Eva’s fingers wrap around it. Her lips are curled in that pleased smile that makes his blood boil. He retaliates her handjob by getting his hands on her breasts again, his lips on hers. Eva moans, tongues brushing against each other in a kiss that grows more heated. Snake’s dick in her hands is hard, aches to be inside her.

 

”Get this suit off me, Snake,” Eva murmurs, lays herself back on the mat. Her skin is warm under Snake’s rough hands as he nods and tucks her jumpsuit all the way off, along with her boots. She doesn’t offer a helping hand, keeps her arms over her head. Her blond waves have spread around her head like a halo and for a moment Snake just stares. Eva’s smile remains but it’s tinted with something quite like compassion. Snake turns away, presses his mouth on her stomach to make her laugh and she does, a sound that’s genuine- or so he wants to believe- like the warmth is in her gaze when she looks at him. Giving his own dick a few half-hearted strokes, Snake focuses on shedding Eva of her bikini bottom, revealing the place that’s the center of all of this. He has only the vague idea of what to do next but Eva guides him with her words, with her hands on his head. He pulls the black string of fabric away from her legs that spread for him and closes his eyes to taste her.

 

”Good, just like that,” murmurs Eva as he starts to pleasure her, first with just his mouth then with a curious finger or two. His other hand goes back to his dick, to stroke it and pull it until it’s so hard he has to bite back a growl. Eva whimpers, has started to pant as Snake fingers her, scissors her wetness until her inner muscles loosen.

”Are you ready?” He grunts, looks at her face. She gazes back at him, beckons him to come back up.

”Go on, Snake,” Eva purrs, pale skin flushed all over. She helps him put on the condom, keeps her touch light but confident. His dick twitches, as eager as the man himself. Snake positions himself and swallows her moan with a kiss as he pushes in.

 

It’s not the thrill of the battlefield or the sounds of gunfire, but being inside Eva is a thrill of another kind. Snake keeps his fingers on her thighs, his mouth on her shoulder as he thrusts in, listens to her pants and her whimpers. Eva wraps her arms around his back and her legs around his waist.

”Go on, Snake,” she says again, breathless. Her breasts press against his chest so he squeezes one of them with his hand to bring out a breathless giggle.

 

Only then does he start to pant as his thrusts gain more speed and rhythm, Eva’s body trembling under him. She urges him on with gentle touches and even gentler moans, her head thrown back to offer all of herself to him. He takes it, kisses her throat and her mouth, murmurs the name he knows her by against her neck. His dick throbs, trapped in the condom, trapped inside her. She clenches around him and he growls, bites her shoulder for that. Eva whimpers, tells him how good he is being and he stops his thrusts then, takes a breather because his thighs and his back are on fire. His blood is on fire but it will only be stifled once he’s done. He slips out of her and gets on his back, pulls her back on him. Eva catches on quick and straddles him gracefully. Her thighs squeeze his waist as she starts riding, gaining control of the situation. Snake groans, pushes against her movement, grabs her thighs but she keeps a good rhythm and he finds it unnecessary to push too much.

 

Eva throws her head back, her long strands tickling her neck and her breasts that she has gotten her own hands on.

”Snake,” she whispers, licks her lips. She quickens her pace, slips a hand between her legs to feel how deep he’s in her.

”Push back against me with your hips,” she says, looks at him with intensity in her eyes. Snake does so, grunts and groans as her tightness squeezes his painfully hard dick. Eva’s words disappear from her into moans, her finger rubbing her clitoris in time with the thrusts.

 

”Close,” she moans, swallows hard. She rolls her body against him, moves like the snake was her and not him and there, her whole body tenses as she reaches orgasm. Snake stops his own movement, helps her off him once it’s clear she can’t quite do it herself. Despite his own still throbbing erection, he tends to her, finds her lips in a wet kiss.

”Let me help,” Eva murmurs, her chest rising and falling rapidly. He lets her find her way between his legs, to wrap her lips around his still condom-clad dick. She doesn’t have to suck long, suffer his fingers in her hair for long until he’s the one climaxing and tensing and groaning. 

 

Once it’s done, Snake yanks off the condom and ties it up, sits up to toss it to the trashcan. Eva pulls his arm to get back down again, cuddles up against him with a pleased sigh. Her body is warmed up by the sex and fire, his body is warmed up by the blood running through his veins.

 

Once the heat inside has dissipated, the thoughts return. But Snake lets himself think those thoughts tomorrow.

”Thank you, Snake,” Eva murmurs and kisses his cheek. Her lips are chapped, but their touch gentle. She is a warrior, through and through and perhaps the snake in the garden is he instead. Snake closes his eye. If he wakes up tomorrow to an empty cabin, so be it. Perhaps Eva is a woman made of lies but so be it. For the moment she had offered comfort in a world that destroyed the one person that Snake could find himself ever loving.


End file.
